This Is How We Cope
by HellSandwich
Summary: The Konoha Twelve never did do with things the conventional way. PWP, Moresome, KonohaTwelve, Orgy, Smut, Lots of Sex, Mature Content, Yaoi, mentions of Het and femSlash, Toys, uke!Naru, uke!Neji, uke!Shino.


**This Is How We Cope**

**Disclaimer: **No, no no no no no no no _no. _I do not own Naruto; _Naruto_ owns _me_.

**Summary: **The Konoha Twelve never did do with things the conventional way. PWP, Moresome, Orgy, Sex, Mature Content, Yaoi, mentions of Het and femSlash, Toys, uke!Naru, uke!Neji, uke!Shino.

**Please Read The Warning: **KonohaTwelvexKonohaTwelve (practically everyone getting it on with everyone), uke!Naruto, uke!Neji, uke!Shino, Moresome, Mature Content, Sex (Slash and Het), Toys, Hotness. If any of the above squick you, then **please don't read. There is a reason this is rated 'M'**!

* * *

><p>There was, essentially, only one common trend that transcended all ninja generations, from the Sannin to the new and up-coming Genin just preparing for their first Chunnin exams. All ninja faced stress, death and loss, on every mission they left for, every day. It was how they <em>dealt<em> with that stress, however, that defined each generation for their own.

The Sannin generation had dealt with the stress through violence, perverse thoughts and gambling; drinking until the death and loss couldn't be remembered; sleeping with so many that you couldn't ever count them. And in the end, that worked for them; it was just their way of coping.

The next generation, the Fourth's generation, had been notoriously addicted to many severe and dubious herbs, the consequences of which were null for ninja with the chakra control to purge any dangerous addictions from their bodies. Sure, a large amount of money gleaned from missions may have been lost; but those handfuls of blissful, ignorant hours more than made up for it.

Kakashi's generation – well, with the war that had waged, those that were left – had dealt with stress in an even different way. By removing themselves from reality; the only two to have survived from that graduation year, Gai and Kakashi, were so far removed from reality it wasn't even funny. But for them, it was just the way they dealt with things. It worked. So they kept at it.

Itachi and Iruka's generation had been a strange one in the sense that instead of growing closer in the face of adversity, they had grown further and further apart. While some grew calm and kind, welcoming the beauty of every coming day, others became jaded and skeptical of the world around them; a mixed generation, with a variety of qualities and skills. There really was no one word that could define their generation; so no one tried to.

The generation _we_ are concerned with, however, is a generation that is perhaps one of the most famous of all. Their skill in coping with this stress, their methods of forgetting the pain and loss and tears, was one of the strangest, yet most envied of all.

To a point – sex.

And _lots_ of it.

* * *

><p>It didn't matter who was there; it didn't matter who was not. Every Saturday night, those of them who were not absent on missions or recuperating from injuries would gather in one of the less popular training grounds of Konoha, one they had claimed for their own six years ago after their very first Chuunin exam; the Forest of Death.<p>

After an hour, perhaps two, of vigorous training, they would return to gather in whatever clearing they chose. Exchanging a kiss now and then, the group would leap, soar or teleport their way to a distant farmhouse on the outskirts of the village, one that the more influential of their group had purchased on a whim, where clothes would be shed, headbands tucked away and sandals cast aside; and then the coping could begin.

* * *

><p>Tonight was a rare night; one of the first nights in months where every member of the infamous Konoha Twelve was present and accounted for, their eyes shining in excitement and anticipation as they mounted the oak stairs to a renovated bedroom. Where three aligned, separate rooms had once been, now there was only one; four large, soft beds pressed in a single, smooth line against the opposite wall, shelves of toys and lotions and ripped cloths perched at each end of the white painted room. The in-set lights were on dim, and tonight, Naruto was the first to enter.<p>

Groaning as he shrugged off his jacket, Naruto kicked off his toe-less boots and sighed in relief as he fell face-first into the nearest section of the long bed. The week had been a long one, and he was grateful to return to a place where he could finally … forget.

"Naruto?" a low, familiar voice asked amid the many footsteps he could hear entering behind him.

"Hm?" the eighteen year old replied in a low, lazy voice.

" … tough week?" Shikamaru asked, sitting himself beside the blonde and gently rubbing one hand on his comrade's tense shoulders.

"You have no idea," Naruto breathed, rolling his shoulders as Shikamaru began to massage them and shuddering when images began flash before his eyes – _he hadn't been in time to save them, he hadn't been quick enough, he hadn't been strong enough, she couldn't have been five years old, but they killed her, they murdered her, all of them, fuck there's so much blood there's so much death I can'ttakeitIcan'tthere'snothingIcoulddoIcouldn'tsavethemI-_

"Breathe, Naruto," Shino suddenly appeared, his usual high-collared coat abandoned on the floor as he took a position on the teen's other side, gently stroking the thick strands of his hair. "It's in the past. Forget it. It doesn't matter any more."

The others – Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Neji and TenTen – moved forward, taking their places around the exhausted blond and looking on him with understanding pity; they had all been in his place, at one point or another. They all knew what he was going through.

And they all knew exactly what was needed to bring him, and themselves, back from the brink so many ninja found themselves teetering on.

Sasuke moved until he was kneeling above and behind Naruto, looming over the blond who refused to raise his face from the safety of the cream coloured sheets.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, running one hand over the well-developed calves of his best and closest friend, the friend who had brought _him_ back from the destitution of darkness and saved him from a fate worse that death. "Naruto, let us help. Let us ease that pain. Let us in, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, leaning down and gently kissing the blond's ankle.

None of them missed the way their youngest member shivered, and they all shared amused, caring smiles.

Shikamaru slipped his massaging thumb under the loose fabric of his friend's black singlet, drawing the fabric up and laughing lightly when it ruffed the blond's hair as it was pulled over his uncooperative head.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered against the mattress, uncaring that his tanned and muscled back was bared to all other occupants of the room.

"You know you love it," Shikamaru whispered as he drew in to kiss Naruto's ear softly, before suddenly nipping it and smirking at the yelp he had caused.

"You can't stay like that forever," Sasuke smirked down at the blond, referring to his face buried in the duvet. "Sooner or later, you'll find a little hard to – breathe," Sasuke pressed his lips again to Naruto's ankle, this time licking the sensitive skin softly; it had taken months, and no small amount of experimenting, to find this particular weak spot on the blond, but it was no less rewarding than any of the others they had discovered. His other hand, meanwhile, crept up Neji's calf in soft, gentle movements, causing the proud shinobi to shudder imperceptibly.

"Hmm, maybe he's finding it _hard_ already," Kiba chuckled at his own innuendo, moving up behind Shino and pressing his torso to his teammate's back, bare skin flush against bare skin and his already half-hard member prodding at the Abarume's lower back. His fingers danced around the edge of Shino's pants, and the smaller of them couldn't help but gasp when those same fingers dipped below the taught fabric teasingly.

Choji, meanwhile, was busy just a little while away; although his size may seem offensive, almost repulsive at first, they had all been quick to discover he was large in more ways than one. This, in addition to the notorious family jutsu – the one that involved the swelling of their bodies, which as they found could be applied in very creative ways – made Choji popular with all three girls, although tonight he was set upon only Ino. While he sprawled across three heavily padded cushions, the delicate blonde lay herself across his swollen stomach, smirking as her breasts bulged from their padded confines and the teen's eyes were drawn to them.

"Hmmm-ah-" Sakura gasped, arching against her dark-haired lover's touch as his skilled hands kneaded down her back. "Lee …" she sighed, leaning her forehead against his and moaning when he dipped down to bite at her collarbone gently. Reaching out with one hand, she gently grasped Ino's waist, kneading the sensitive flesh there and smirking when she heard the other girl's gasp.

TenTen, all the while, was busy pressing Hinata into the space between the six men on her left, and the remaining four on her right, their mouths moving softly against each other as the two gentle-spoken kunoichi shared their emotion and stress and pain in one moment of glorious harmony.

A sudden, heartfelt groan from Naruto, however, drew all their attention, and they turned with pleasure-glazed eyes to see the blond's flushed face gasping into the fabric as Shikamaru's hand snuck under his body and moved in a telling way. Sasuke smirked and pulled his face away from Naruto's ankle, drawing Neji up with him as the two worked to tug their comrade's track-pants from him, leaving the teen in nothing but a pair of slightly-baggy boxers.

"Orange today, Naru?" Shikamaru whispered into Naruto's ears in a deep voice. "I thought we'd taught you better than that."

"You _know_ what happens when we find you wearing orange," Sasuke's laugh rumbled low in his throat, and Naruto shivered delicately.

"Maybe I _wanted_ you to find me," Naruto whispered coyly, glancing over his shoulder to smirk gently at his oldest friend.

A light flush rose on Sasuke's face, and before anyone could blink, his fishnet shirt was thrown to the winds, the blond's boxers were ancient history and the dark haired Uchiha had his mouth firmly on the other's moving fiercely and seductively to work Naruto into a moaning, shuddering mass of flesh.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened impossibly, his hand moving with Naruto as the younger teen rolled to his back. The Nara's fingers kept well at work, massaging the firm flesh and slicking gathered beads of pre-cum over the shiny cap.

Moans of agreement echoed around the room as they all saw the obvious signs of pleasure in their young teammate. Hands moved faster, arousals rose, and one pleading moan escaped from Neji when he found Sasuke's hand had snuck during his exploration of Naruto's mouth, and was now firmly pressing against the entrance of the proud Hyuuga male.

"Sas – 'ke," Neji sighed, leaning his forehead against Shikamaru's shoulder, while Shikamaru slowed his hands on Naruto's length and Naruto arced into Sasuke's mouth desperately. Shino's fingers danced along Shikamaru's torso, while Kiba pressed the tip of his length tauntingly against the Abarume's entrance. Kiba, meanwhile, was casting fugitive glances at the white, twisting glimpses of Hinata against TenTen, Sakura against Lee, Ino against Chouji, all having at some point joined so that their hands were not bound to merely their own partners, so that their mouths and touches were not only restricted to themselves. One white, manicured hand gently trailed along the curve of Kiba's back, escaping the blur of motion the six entwined bodies had become, and the Inuzuka heir hummed in appreciation, reaching back to grasp that hand and guide it towards the Abarume before him.

Things were slowly heating up; Shikamaru now had two fingers firmly against Naruto's prostate, his free hand alternating between teasing the blond's cock, and squeezing it's base tightly to hold back a release that had been building and peaking steadily. Neji, on Naruto's other side, held the teen's hands captive against the bedspread, while Sasuke's stretched and prepared Neji with intense and excruciating care. Shino, behind Shikamaru, vented his own frustrations by biting sharply on his year-mates shoulder; Kiba had finally thrust into him, striking the bundle of tightly-wound nerves squarely and causing the normally reserved shinobi to squeal and cry and tighten his pale fingers over Shikamaru's waist.

Already, the three submissive males had been reduced to some form of pleading, of begging for that which they would not be allowed – _permitted_ – for some time to come. Shino, pleading with his uncovered eyes; Neji with his twisting, sweat-slicked body; Naruto with his voice, filling the long room with his calls and begging moans for that sweet taste of _release_.

Sasuke, breaking temporarily from the thrill and pressing of skin against skin, had turned quickly to the shelves that adorned the walls, pulling various items and sighing in both anticipation, and thankfulness that the ones who had accepted him, who had softened his return and calmed his fears, had too accepted this side of him; the not-so-vanilla tangent he had introduced to their sexual encounters.

Matching leather rings were soon firmly tied to the base of the three ukes; a long and ribbed vibrator had been pressed into TenTen's hands; two lightly scented condoms shared between Chouji and Lee; and finally, three handcuffs that Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged one long, pleased smirk over.

Naruto eyes the handcuffs with anticipation – anticipation of both the wary and sexual kind. They had used them only once before. But, then again, that had been without a doubt one of the better sessions he'd shared with them; he'd just about fallen unconscious afterward. So, it was with this in mind – the outcome, rather than the journey it had taken to reach it – that he allowed skilled hands to maneuver him, Neji and Shino into position; kneeling in the centre of the left-most bed, facing each other from tips of their lopsided triangle, their respective semes looming behind them and each hand cuffed securely to one of the other's. Their arms had been arranged in such a way that they crossed and tangled, and were simply impossible to move.

Already, Naruto could feel himself regretting such a move. Meeting Neji's wide and flushed eyes did little to reassure him.

"Hmm, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed as he gently rubbed the inner walls of the blond's most private and sensitive place. The blond in question choked and tipped his head backward, his eyes rolling a little as his nerves were nudged and tweaked expertly. "You're already so _close_, and _tight_. Sasuke," he looked to where the Uchiha had been busy tormenting Neji, knowing that Naruto, too, was one of Sasuke's favorites. "You really should see … he feels like _heaven_."

Sasuke's mouth tilted into a smirk, and he reached with one hand each on Neji and Naruto, his fingers sliding easily with the aide of scentless lubricant, drawing identical moans from them each. Across from them, secured against their writhing forms, Shino's half-lidded eyes sparked with longing and he turned his head, pleading silently for Kiba to-

Oh. His mouth gaped open, and he could do little more than watch helplesly as the two others gasped and strained. Kiba had, in that one moment of weakness, withdrawn to only the very, very tip; then returned, pounding hard and strong in the way only he could. Shino couldn't even scream, so lost he was in the _un-be-lievable_ pleasure that had overthrown him in that single move.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was busy; busy, just a bare metre away, watching the proceeds carefully and _plotting_.

Plotting on just how to make this encounter different, _memorable_. Plotting on just the right way to …

His eyes wandered to the others – things usually played out this way, separating into two or three various groups, where things were much easier to handle – who were already sighing and relaxing, their ends reached with deepest satisfaction.

_Leaving us with six quite capable bodies who are just sitting there doing _nothing, Shikamaru thought with satisfaction. Grinning to himself, he stretched his naked body – they were all naked now, and had been for quite some time – until he could whisper in the ears of his six satisfied year-mates. Plotting.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't quite sure what to expect; he wasn't sure of anything, not any more. All he could feel were those fingers, pressing and teasing against him, the shuddering of Neji's shoulder on one side and Shino's on the other, the light swaying as they all struggled to keep their wits about them and hold back their screams of -<p>

Suddenly, Shikamaru was there. And he was smiling.

_Oh. Crap_. That was definitely _not_ goo-

A warm, wet, tight _thing_ suddenly and aggressively closed over his red and angry length, and his eyes shot down to see Ino staring up at him seductively. She wasn't doing anything; she wasn't sucking, her tongue was still, her teeth were carefully hidden behind her lips. She was simply _there_.

And he simply could not _stand_ it.

"Pl-ease!" Somehow, he always ended up begging. But, it mattered not; he knew they loved it, and none of them held it against him. "Please, do – somethi-" He shuddered when Sasuke's fingers suddenly spasmed against his prostate, and he twisted his head to see his teammate's eyes glazed yet flaring in red-hot pleasure. A pink head obscured his groin, and it wasn't difficult to guess exactly what was Sakura was doing down _there_.

A choked gasp from Neji drew his attention to find that Lee had, somehow, maneuvered himself just as Ino had, so that the bound male was straddling his shoulders and his mouth was quite securely wrapped around Neji's restrained arousal. Shino, too, whimpered when Hinata delivered him a similar pleasure. TenTen leaned above them to capture Neji's mouth, smothering the groans that were assuredly escaping; and behind them all, the mastermind himself was found sighing in relief under the slow and pleasing ministrations of his life-long friend, Chouji.

_Oh Hell-_ was all Naruto had time to think before Ino's mouth suddenly and explosively burst into action, sucking and dipping and licking and _biting_ as if there was nothing else in the world, in the universe, that mattered. Naruto screamed and writhed and begged all the more, struggled for release and failed miserably, bucking his hips and managing only to further condemn himself when Sasuke's fingers contorted where they were pressed firmly against his sweet-spot.

It was Heaven.

Sasuke, meanwhile found himself in a predicament; both hands buried knuckle-deep in Naruto and Neji respectively, moving with expert skill to drive them half insane; while struggling himself as one very skilled and very enthusiastic kunoichi lay beneath him and drew beads of pearly pre-cum from him with all her might and determination. Unable to stop her, his hands preoccupied with their unwilling victims, he could only moan quietly and shift his hips – held firmly under her strong hands – as he held back desperately what was sure to be one hell of a -

"_Holy – Shiiit!_" he screamed suddenly, his hips bucking in their hold as he couldn't take in any longer and surrendered to the unstoppable woman, shooting down her relaxed throat and twisting his fingers madly against the bundle of nerves that -

Naruto and Neji shared looks of panic, desperation, arousal bordering on unthinkable _pain_ as they felt Sasuke's surrender all too intimately. Unable to release, unable to _move_, they could do nothing but groan and cry out under the newest waves of unresolved pleasure, fueled more by the licks and strong suction of -

"Oh, God, please, let me co-come," Naruto gasped breathlessly, Sasuke's orgasm finally fading and his fingers finally slipping from his stretched and overly sensitive entrance. _At least this time they didn't_-

_I really, really should have known better_, Naruto groaned to himself when he saw what TenTen was holding, shuffling around the undulating bodies to sit herself firmly behind Naruto. The already slick device was notorious among them as the most brutal, pleasurable and all-out unstoppable toy that they purchased yet; able to drive even the strongest of them to orgasm in mere moments, it's power was remarkable and beyond imagination. All of them had felt it at some point in their ventures; and all of them had succumbed to the-

"No, no, _no no no_-" Naruto shook his head desperately, trying and failing to escape the ridged edge of the dark blue vibrator that TenTen was pressing against his entrance with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, _yes_," TenTen smirked, pushing until she had located his sensitive prostate with a gasp and telling jolt, then waiting three excruciating seconds. All eyes had turned to Naruto's flushed and panting form, tracing the rippling muscles as he squirmed in futile desperation to escape -

TenTen's slim fingers circled the small black switch at the base of the vibrator, exchanged one heat-filled look with Neji – who quickly turned back to Naruto with an anticipatory expression now that the distraction of Sasuke had been removed – then flexed.

Naruto _exploded_ with pleasure, with sensation; his throat nearly tore as he yelled and shouted and shrieked at the sensations that burned from that one overly-sensitive place that had been tormented and teased beyond limit already. The vibrations rocked his small frame; it was one of the strongest they had found, ever seen or heard of, and it frankly _tore_ Naruto _apart_, just as it had at one time torn them _all_ apart.

Their eyes followed his every desperate, twisting movement; Ino returning to add another scream and pleading cry, Lee nibbling the tip of Neji's purple cock torturously, Hinata deep-throating Shino in a way that would have made her father blush, Chouji working his hands over Shikamaru firmly, Kiba pounding into Shino just a little harder, Sasuke laughing and stroking his re-awakened self gently to one side while Sakura traced his hard nipples softly.

And then Shikamaru finally moved forward to clip the bands of leather from them – moving slowly, deliberately, pausing at any plead they made and forcing them to wait, teetering cruelly on the edge of that heavenly peak. Shino was first, as he had been the quietest; he came with a groan down Hinata's throat, his contortions drawing Kiba too down a gasping and thriving climax. Neji and Naruto groaned desperately as they saw their teammate's face tighten and relax in pleasure, turning their eyes to Shikamaru who appraised them solemnly.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Shikamaru reached as if to remove those hated, yet loved rings from them – only to stop short, and instead unclick the restraining cuffs. Shino was quickly whisked away by Kiba, to lie some distance from them and bask quietly.

Neji was stretched out gently, unable to control himself any more, his body like liquid as they moulded it as they pleased. His hands were raised to fold against the headboard, and Lee was quick to reestablish himself over him, licking the straining and engorged flesh enthusiastically.

Naruto was embraced gently by Shikamaru, before he was placed lovingly beside Neji, propped on his side with the vibrator still thrumming relentlessly against his swollen and throbbing gland. Their eyes met once more, before Neji's suddenly closed and he gasping in relief – his cock ring finally untied and his release finally rushing through him with all the force of a hurricane.

Finally, the only one left – the only who to not have reached that coveted bliss, the only one still left wanting and aroused – was Naruto. Lying, unable to move even one finger without pleasure igniting him. His eyes clenched tight as he tried, and failed, to reach orgasm once more.

And they all turned to look, paused, and admired the sight that they, and they alone, would ever bear witness to.

Naruto. _Their_ Naruto.

Sasuke brushed Sakura off, moving forward and kissing Naruto's ear gently, one hand snaking around and brushing the enflamed length softly.

And, all eyes on them, adoringly, lovingly, Sasuke finally reached that tiny metal clasp, and released it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, I've been working on this one for weeks. It is, officially, my masterpiece. It was also a complete nightmare to write – trying to keep track of everyone is … difficult to say the least. And very awkward if anyone ever finds the piece of paper I was planning on. 'Alright, this person has come … this person hasn't … Person A inside Person B inside Person C … with Person D hanging off over here … and Person E hosting a party to one side …' Hahaha. Anyways, I worked very, very hard on this, so: please don't hate on it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
